Xion/Gallery
Promotions= ONEUS Xion Light Us Promo 1.jpg|Light Us Promo #1 ONEUS Xion Light Us Promo 2.jpg|Light Us Promo #2 ONEUS Xion Profile 1.jpg|Light Us Promo #3 Xion Raise Us Promo Pic -1.jpg|Raise Us Promo #1 Xion Raise Us Promo Pic -2.jpg|Raise Us Promo #2 Xion Raise Us Promo Pic -3.jpg|Raise Us Promo #3 Xion Raise Us Promo Pic -4.jpg|Raise Us Promo #4 |-| SNS= Xion June 4, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' Our Moons! From The Show up until Idol Radio!! You have no idea how reassured Xionie feels because of Moonsㅠㅠ Lets make happy memories tomorrow, too! I love you so much My Moons ��❤�� 06.04.19 #1 Xion June 4, 2019 (2).jpg|06.04.19 #2 Xion June 4, 2019 (3).jpg|06.04.19 #3 Xion June 4, 2019 (4).jpg|06.04.19 #4 Xion June 5, 2019 (1).jpg|'Hwanwoong's eyes✨' "Our DoongDoongi is sleeping so well..���� (It's quite hard to get a good photo when sleeping,,)" ��Capturing the moments click click�� 06.05.19 #1 Xion June 5, 2019 (2).jpg|06.05.19 #2 Xion June 6, 2019.gif|'#XION' 달님들 달님들 무대에서 저 너무 힘들어요... 달님들때매 눈부셔서 카메라를 찾을 수가 없자나요!! 내가 너무 좋아하는 달님들 우리보다 더 크게 응원해줘서 고마워 정말로 많이 사랑해❤️�� 06.07.19 Xion + Leedo June 8, 2019.gif|'#XION' 상콤이 공쥬님 만들기>< 시온이는 오늘도 고생이 많다;; 형들이랑 놀아주느라.. 시온공주 이도공주 보고 우리 달님들 아프지 말고 힘들어하지 말아요! 사랑한데이❤️❤️❤️�� 06.08.19 Xion June 11, 2019.gif|'#XION' 레드레드 레드시온��오늘은 레드데이다> ��순간포착 찰칵찰칵�� 06.11.19 Xion June 15, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' 원어스의 출근길!! 태양을 떨어뜨리고 싶은 뱀파이어의 컨셉!! 어땠나요?! 완전 무섭죠~?!������❤️ 다음엔 무엇을 해볼까나~~~ 06.15.19 #1 Xion June 15, 2019 (2).jpg|06.15.19 #2 Xion June 15, 2019 (3).jpg|06.15.19 #3 Xion June 15, 2019 (4).jpg|06.15.19 #4 Xion June 21, 2019.jpg|'#XION' Today, I am a To Moon!!�� My hyungs were so cool today! Our Moons who cheered so loud were so cool, too! Xion will appear in good shape as soon as possible! Thank you for today, Moons❤️❤️ 06.21.19 Xion June 22, 2019.jpg|'#XION' �� 1시 10분 시온시 �� 06.22.19 Xion June 24, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' 이번 주도 시온하게!!! 항상 시온한 일만 가득해라 우리 투문들❤️❤️❤️������������������06.24.19 #1 Xion June 24, 2019 (2).jpg|06.24.19 #2 Xion June 24, 2019 (3).jpg|06.24.19 #3 Xion June 24, 2019 (4).jpg|06.24.19 #4 Xion Hwanwoong July 6, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' My plane seatmate Woongie hyung�� Thank you very kamsa* for always holding my hand as soon as the scary plane takes off❤️ The maknae is always safe thanks to ONEUS hyungs!! Moons,do you have anything that scares you? - Kamsa (감사) thanks in Korean 07.06.19 #1 Xion Hwanwoong July 6, 2019 (2).jpg|07.06.19 #2 Xion Hwanwoong July 6, 2019 (3).jpg|07.06.19 #3 Xion Hwanwoong July 6, 2019 (4).jpg|07.06.19 #4 Keonhee Xion June 29, 2019 (1).jpg|'#KEONHEE' It's the 30th of June 1979 now, isn't it? A picture with Dongju before going to the roller skating rink~^^Will we be able to meet To Moon at the roller skating rink later?���� 06.29.19 #1 Keonhee Xion June 29, 2019 (2).jpg|06.29.19 #2 Keonhee Xion June 29, 2019 (3).jpg|06.29.19 #3 Keonhee Xion July 1, 2019 (1).jpg|'#KEONHEE' I wasnt kissing the air, I was just playing with the camera!! ������ 07.01.19 #1 Keonhee Xion July 1, 2019 (2).jpg|07.01.19 #2 Keonhee Xion July 1, 2019 (3).jpg|07.01.19 #3 Keonhee Hwanwoong Xion July 10, 2019 (1).jpg|'#KEONHEEDAY��' �� Maknaes clickclick☺❤ Taking in the sunlight in front of our dorm! 07.10.19 #1 Keonhee Hwanwoong Xion July 10, 2019 (2).jpg|07.10.19 #2 Keonhee Hwanwoong Xion July 10, 2019 (3).jpg|07.10.19 #3 Keonhee Hwanwoong Xion July 10, 2019 (4).jpg|07.10.19 #4 Xion July 15, 2019.jpg|'#XION' Unforgettable RAISE US promotions..For the last schedule,I was a vampire!What should we do for the next albumㅎㅎit was rly nice being w our Moons thru the happy moments&in hard times.We played arnd ytdy but for Moons going to work or school today,fighting!!i love you❤️ 07.15.19 Leedo Keonhee Xion July 21, 2019.jpg|'#KEONHEE #XION' Today, we had bubble tea during #ONEUSEATUS !!�� We ate happily, deliciously and had fun too��❤️ We hope the Moons will have a nice and delicious weekend���� 07.21.19 Xion July 22, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' Releasing the photos from I promise (the game’s begin) the sunlight was really nice, Xion became two ㅎㅎ Xion playing with Xion ��❤️�� 07.22.19 #1 Xion July 22, 2019 (2).jpg|07.22.19 #2 Xion July 22, 2019 (3).jpg|07.22.19 #3 Xion July 22, 2019 (4).jpg|07.22.19 #4 Xion July 23, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' Started releasing photos from Milan �� A place with nice scenery and weather ㅎㅎ I want to go here again even for a short vacation! The suit and puprle hair that Xion tried for the first time, does it suit him~~~��❤�� 07.23.19 #1 Xion July 23, 2019 (2).jpg|07.23.19 #2 Xion July 24, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' Actually, the owner of the juice next to me is Xion~~ I wanted to show the really beautiful scenery to the Moons so I worked hard at taking pictures ㅎㅎ I love you a lot today too, Moons��❤�� 07.24.19 #1 Xion July 24, 2019 (2).jpg|07.24.19 #2 Xion July 25, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' 밀라노 사진 슬쩍 두고 가기ㅎㅎ 제가 100장 넘는다고 했죠?!! 이쁘게 찍다가 형들이 못생기게 나온다고 해서 우울해져버리는 시온�� 오늘도 많이 사랑해 달님들��❤�� 07.25.19 #1 Xion July 25, 2019 (2).jpg|07.25.19 #2 Xion July 25, 2019 (3).jpg|07.25.19 #3 Xion July 25, 2019 (4).jpg|07.25.19 #4 Xion Leedo July 26, 2019 (1).jpg|'#XION' A very happy birthday to my ppiyak ppiyak hyung whom I love most in the world❤ Let’s see each other forever ���� I love you so much�� - from the most handsome, cutest and most adorable dongsaeng in the world - 07.26.19 #1 Xion Leedo July 26, 2019 (2).jpg|07.26.19 #2 Xion Leedo July 26, 2019 (3).jpg|07.26.19 #3 Xion Leedo July 26, 2019 (4).jpg|07.26.19 #4 |-| Others= Category:Xion Category:Member Galleries